The Cannibal Of Appleton
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: [on hiatus]The Gang takes a wrong turn one night while coming back from a movie and finds that the Vista Cruiser breaks down an hour away from Appleton and Jackie and Fez dissapear. JH&ED R&R!
1. The Dissapearence Of Jackie And Fez

**Chapter One**

**The Dissapearence Of Jackie And Fez**

Late one night the gang was coming back from a movie when strange noises started to occur underneath the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

"Eric, are you sure that we aren't gonna get eaten like those guys in the movie?" questioned Kelso.

"Kelso every time you ask that question Eric's answer is no." said Jackie.

"Whoa! Jackie settle down! Didn't you hear about the maniac canibalist who's been stalking teenagers driving home late at night?" asked Eric.

"Ai no!" yelled Fez, "Now I'll be a virgin forever!"

Eric and Donna erupted in laughter. "Jeez Fez. You belive everything." laughed Donna.

But little did the gang know that their really was a canibal out there. Even after all of the gang tried to make Fez belive there was really no canibal they couldn't make Fez forget it. But Fez was right not to forget about it. Turn after turn Eric took he accidently took one wrong turn and he was heading right twords the layer of the canibal also know as the empty warehouse outside of Appleton.

"Eric, are you sure you know where your going man?" asked Hyde. "A sign a few miles back said Appleton, 15 miles away."

"What?"exlaimed the rest of the gang. ''Why didn't you tell us?"

"Uh... I guess nobody heard me!''

After about half an hour the cruiser broke down.

"Great!" said Eric "Just great. Now we'll never get home."

"Don't worry Forman man. We'll just call a truck." said Hyde.

* * *

Back in Point Place Kitty was getting worried, "Oh Red, where could Eric possibly be?"

"Kitty, I'm sure he's just fine. He would have called if he was in trouble."

* * *

Down the road the gang saw an all night service station. "Listen you guys, Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and see if we can get a truck down here to towe the cruiser." said Eric.

"But then who's gonna make sure Jackie and Me are safe?" said Donna.

"Uh, Donna your a freakin' giant," said Jackie.

* * *

The four guys headed down the road to the all night service station.

"Welcome to the Kelso Family Service Station. How can I help you?" said the man behind the counter.

"Casey!" yelled Kelso.

"Micheal!" yelled Casey "What brings you out here?"

"Well, we were coming back from a movie and we took a wrong turn." said Kelso.

"And we need someone to towe the vista cruiser down here." said Eric.

"How far down the road?" asked Casey.

"About a mile." said Eric.

Casey then picked up a pair of key's then led the guys out to the truck and they were off to get the cruiser. When they got to the cruiser they discovered that Jackie was missing from the car and Donna was freaking out.

* * *

"Donna! What's the matter?" asked Eric.

''He just jumped on Jackie and took her." she said.

"Who? Who jumped on Jackie?" asked Hyde.

"A man with a knife Hyde. He looked lik-" Donna stoped then she opened her mouth again and out came an ear peircing scream. The scream continued for another minute. "Well I'm done."

"So what happened to Jackie?" asked Eric.

"She was taken by a guy who had a name tag on that said, 'My name is Phil and I'm a cannibal' and that's all I can remember. But why would a person be wearing a name tag that says his name and occupation?"

"Maybe he came back from a canibal convention." said Kelso.

"God Kelso, you are the biggest dumbass I have ever met." said Hyde.

"What! That's it man! Its on!" yelled Kelso

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa my friends. There is no reason to act like bitches." said Fez

"Fez! Just shut up!" yelled the rest of the gang.

"Fine." said Fez. "Is there a bathroom around here. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Woods Fez." said Eric.

Then Fez started to go into the woods. Little did he know he was being watched by the same man who kidnapped Jackie. "I'm taking a tinkle in the woods because there's no bathroom for a few miles." sung Fez. Right before Fez zipped up his fly the cannibal pounced on Fez. "Ai no!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Casey.

"It was probably Fez yelling because he was startled by a raccoon." said Eric.

A few seconds later an evil laughter erupted from the woods that startled the gang and made them run to the cruiser and hid there for a few minutes. Of course Casey, being the wuss he is, drove away in the truck.

"Oh well that's great! Now how are we supposed to get the cruiser repaired?" asked Eric.

"Well, we mine as well try to find Fez." said Donna.

* * *

The gang started trudging into the woods looking for Fez. After about an hour of walking the gang made it to the outskirts of Appleton. The gang decide to keep on walking untill they reached a homeless shelter which wasn't untill 1:00 in the morning. But unfortunently the homeless shelter was set ablaze by an arsonist.

"Oh great! Now where are we supposed to stay?" asked Hyde.

"Hey are you kids allright? You look tired." asked a fireman.

"Uh, no. We lost some of our friends to some psyco with a nametag about an hour ago, and we don't have a place to stay now." said Eric.

"Listen, you can stay at the firehouse tonight and we can look for your friends tommorow." said the fireman.

"Fine with me." said Kelso. "Does everyone else agree?" The rest of the gang raised their hand.

"Oh, and our car broke down where we lost our friends." said Eric.


	2. The Dissappearance Of Hyde

**Chapter Two**

**The Dissappearance Of Hyde**

"Well, welcome to your house untill we can find out what happened to your friends and get your car repaired" said the fireman.

The gang got settled in and talked to the rest of the firemen in the room they were staying in. "Hey, you guys. Where's the bathroom in this place?" asked Hyde.

"It's downstairs." said the man in the bed next to his.

"Hey! Can I slide down the poll?" questioned Kelso.

"Go ahead. Its what we do to pass the time around here." said another man.

So both Kelso and Hyde took off each going in the same direction. Kelso slid down the poll and Hyde took the stairs. So Kelso kept running up the stairs and slid down the poll. But one time he was coming up the stairs he knocked the power off by accedentily flipping a switch.

"What the hell?" yelled Hyde. "How the hell am I supp-," but right before he could finish his sentence a hand was put over his mouth and got him in the sleeper hold. The man who caught Hyde was none other then Phil, the cannibal.

''Stay quiet kid, or else." he said.

"Ok." said Eric, "Why are the lights out?"

"Its not just the lights kid. Its the electricity." said a firefighter."Holy shit!" Kelso exclaimed "Where's Hyde?"

"Holy crap, Kelso's right!" yelled Donna. "Where is Hyde?"

"Great! Now another one of our friends went missing!" yelled Eric.

On the outskirts of Appleton Hyde woke up from a deep sleep.

"Fez! Jackie!" yelled Hyde. "I found you!"

"You know what?" Fez asked, "Phil is really nice. I mean with the gourmet meals, and the ketchup, and the cable t.v., and nice comfterable beads!"

"Dude, do you guys know what a cannibal does?" asked Hyde.

"No." both Fez and Jackie answered at the same time.

"A canibal-" said Hyde

"Eats people." said Phil finishing Hyde's sentence.

"Ai no." said Fez. "It's just how I thought it would happen."

Back at the firehouse Eric, Kelso, and Donna were freakin out that Jackie, Fez, and Hyde were missing.

"Listen you guys. I'm sure Hyde just got lost." said Eric "I mean, this place is huge!"

"I'm sure Eric's right Kelso." said Donna, "I mean,this place is huge!"

"That's what I just said." said Eric, "I say we split up into two teams."


	3. You Can Run, But You Can't Hyde

One chapter left folks. After that I'll add some alternate endings for the story. R&R!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hyde**

"Ok, Donna and me will be team Alpha. Kelso, you and that fireman will be team Beta." said Eric. "Team Alpha will search the top levels, and team Beta will search the basement and the first floor."

The two teams split up and started searching for Hyde. "You know what man?" asked Kelso.

"What?" asked the fireman.

"That Hyde was kidnapped and taken by that cannibal." said Kelso

"Who the hell is Hyde?" asked the fireman.

"My friend." replied Kelso "The one who asked where the bathroom was."

"Oh, him." said the fireman.

While Donna and Eric were searching the bathrooms for Hyde they found a stain off blood and Hyde's glasses that had cracks on them.

"Well, Hyde may have been cut and ran out of the bathroom droping his glasses behind." said Donna.

"Good deduction Sherlock." said Eric. "Why would Hyde forget his glasses. I mean he always wears them, so why would he leave them behind."

While Eric and Donna were searching the upper floor and Eric acedentily tripped on a floor tile and it revealed a secret passageway that led deep into the firehouse.

"Where the hell does this shit go?" asked Donna.

"Well if you ask me this place is bitching." replied Eric.

"How mature Eric." replied Donna.

They walked down the hallway which looked like a boiler room. There were twists and turns everywhere. "God, is this place ever gonna end?" complained Donna. "Its like a fricken damn maze."

Just after Donna had stoped talking they heard a scratching against the pipes. "What the hell was that?" whispered Eric.

"I don't know." Donna replied in a whisper. "Just keep quiet."

They heard footsteps approaching and the scratching turned into what sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." said the mysterious noise.

The two started running like hell. The same voice who had been folowing them picked up the pace and ran right after them. "You'll never escape me!" yelled the voice. The two teens just kept running. "Here's Philly!"

"Holy mother!" yelled Donna.

Eric walked back a few feet but then started runing right at Phil then right before he was about to kick him Phil took his blade and stabbed him right in the heart. "I guess he just wasn't smart enough to realize that I'm the most dangerous man in the world." said Phil.

With his last breath of air he said, "Run Donna. Run." Right after that he dropped dead and Donna did exactly as Eric told her to.

Phil looked at himself and said, "No reason to take him with. He's dead. I guess him and the afterworld are having a meeting right now." Phil walked away.

Meanwhile Kelso and the fireman were searching the basement for any signs of Hyde or the others. "Nobody's down here kid." said the fireman. "It was locked up and the cheif and me are the only ones with keys."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Kelso. But just then someone was breathing down his neck. Kelso turned around and saw the outline of Phil.

"I advise you to run my little piggie." said Phil.

"Why the hell did you call me a 'little piggie'?" Kelso asked.

"Just run you retard!" yelled the fireman.

Kelso could get away, but the fireman wasn't as lucky. He was pulled into hell with Phil and Kelso finaly got a clear look at Phil and what he was wearing. An old hat, a striped sweater, a pair of gloves with knifes on the ends, and burn marks all over his face. "What the hell?" exclaimed Kelso. "You're Fred Kruger!"

"You are correct my dimwhitted friend." Freddy replied. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Kelso just shot off like a rocket and after running a couple hundred yards he crashed into Donna. "Donna?" he asked sounding confused.

"Kelso?" she replied. "Thank God you're alive! We have to get out of here!"

"Where's Eric?'' asked Kelso.

"He got him." said Donna.

"You mean Freddy?" asked Kelso.

"Who the hell is Freddy?" questioned Donna.

"Fred Kruger." said Kelso. "The man who kills teens in their sleep."

"Oh, him." said Donna. "But I thought he was only in your dreams."

"I guess not anymore." replied Kelso.

So both started out of the firehouse and the second after they got out it burst into flames. "Damn it." said Donna. "I just hope no one was in there."

Screams of terror and pain came from the building. "I guess there was." said Kelso.

But just then a pair of hands shot up out of the ground and grabbed Kelso by the ankels. "Donna!" he yelled. "Help me!"

Freddy pulled Kelso down into the ground and took him back to the vacant warehouse where the rest of the gang was. "Hyde! Fez! Jackie!" he yelled. "I found you guys!"

"Where's Donna and Opie?" asked Hyde.

"Eric was killed and Donna is somewhere." replied Kelso.

"Eric is dead?" asked Fez. A tear came to his eye. "I can't belive it."

"No need to worry luv." said Freddy. "You'll all be in a better place with him by the end of tomorrow night." A smirk came to his face as he said it.

"You'll never kill us you son of a bitch!" yelled Fez.

"Donna is still out there and she'll come save us!" yelled Kelso.

"You mess with one slice you mess with the whole loaf!" yelled Jackie.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Hyde.

"I'm just trying to sound cool." said Jackie.

"Nevermind about that." said Freddy. "Now, how should I torture you kids?" Freddy hatched up the most evil thing that he could come up with. "I'll make you listen to ABBA!"

So he turned on ABBA and Kelso started singing along with Dancing Queen. "You're the dancing queen! Only 17!" Kelso sung.

"Stop it you!" yelled Freddy. "Its so horrible!"

"Fine." said Kelso.

"Thank you." replied Freddy.

Hour after hour passed and Freddy continued to play ABBA. But then a figure stood up on one of the balconies form the upper level. "Nice try Freddy." said Donna. "But we listen to ABBA."

"Donna!" exclaimed the gang.

"You just couldn't stay away little miss." said Freddy. "You just had to come save your friends. But little did you know that you just walked strait into a trap!" Freddy started cackaling while she was hoisted down by a crane and attached to the wall and joined her friends.


	4. The Hunting

Before this chapter is started I must tell you what happenes to Donna was not my most favorite thing to write. R&R!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**The Hunting **

Eric was killed by Freddy and chared in the fire that was started by Freddy and the rest of the gang is being held captive by Freddy and has a bleak chance for survival. "I have changed my mind about how I will finish you. I will not kill you then eat. I will host a survival of the fitest and hunt each of you down to see if you can elude death. Freddy snapped his fingers and they were on a deserted island. "The compitition starts now." said Freddy he announced over a p.a. like system that was on the island.

Each teen was in a different section of the island. They were in a part that was their true weakness. Fez was in the forest section, Jackie in the mountian section along with Kelso, Donna in the beach section, and Hyde was in the prarie section. "Who should I hunt first?" pondered Freddy. "I know. I'll go with the red head."

All the way on the far side of the island was where Donna was. She only had a bikini on and she was taking a dip in the water. "Come on Donna. You know better then going into an ocean when there's a killer hunting you." she said to herself. She got out of the water and took her bikini off so she could dry off. She laid a towel down on the sand out beyond her own will and layed down on it. "I'll just make myself comfterable for a few minutes and then I'll get right back up." She was still naked and she wasn't about to put her bikini back on any time soon. "I'll just stay nice and naked. I mean, there's no one here looking at me." She for some strange reason got really hungry. "I'll just pull out some food from my picnic basket." she pulled out her basket and found that there were bags of Fatso Burger in it. "Why are there Fatso Burger bags in here? Eh, better then nothing." She pulled out a burger and started eating. For every bite she took she got more hungry. She couldn't stop eating. Burger after burger. They just kept reappearing in the bag. After one hour she had ate 1444 burgers and had gained 1000 lbs and it showed everywhere. Donna noticed that she was tremendously fat but she didn't care. She just kept eating and eating. By the end of 5 hours of eating her hips were as wide as 20 houses and she weighed atleast 100 tons.

Freddy came walking over to the once thin 19 year old that was now a blimp and started talking to her. "My my." he said. "We sure have let ourselves go. Are we still hungry?"

Donna nodded knowing it was Freddy but she didn't care. "Yes I still am." By the time she had finished her sentence she was about to pass out having used so much energy. "Please give me some food."

"There will be no need for food where you'll be going." laughed Freddy. He climbed up to Donna's chest and stabbed her right in her right breast killing her almost on impact of his knifes on her heart. "Have fun in hell."

Freddy was stupid enough to think that just she was naked on the beach while many people were actually watching her on Freddy's t.v. station in hell. The truth is that she joined Eric in heaven with every last pound still attached to her body. "Donna!" Eric exclaimed. He ran over to her and tried to hug her naked body. "Wow Donna. You sure gotten big."

"I blame Freddy." Donna said. Just after she finished her sentence she was turned back to her normal size but was still naked.

"We got to get you back to your room." Eric said. "He's watching you as we speek."

"Who?" asked Donna.

"God and Jesus maybe." Eric said.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" asked Donna.

"God arranged it so we could live in the same "house" so we could be together when you died." said Eric.

"Did you do that for me?" she asked.

"Yes Donna. I did do it for you." said Eric. "Listen. I saw what really happened to you."

"How?" asked Donna.

"God's t.v." said Eric. "He said that he needed me to watch and find out what happened to you guys."

"Oh." said Donna. "That explains how you found me right away."

So they rushed back to their "house" and grabbed Donna some clothes and hurried back to continue watching what would happen to their friends.

"Who's next?" Freddy pondered while standing on the beach. "I know. I'll go for the slow one." Just then Freddy ripped a hole in the middle of the air using his knifes and he was off to kill Kelso.

Kelso and Jackie were not on the same part of the mountain so Kelso was alone with nobody around him. Freddy crept up on him unnoticed and stabbed him right in the back causing more and more blood to come pouring out and soon his clothes and the entire mountain side was stained with blood.

"Kelso!" Donna cried. "Why didn't he just look behind him and run!"

"There was nothing we could do Donna. He was helpless." said Eric. "He'll be with us soon. Lets go greet him."

So they walked down to the gateway and Kelso appeared and was quite happy to be off that damn island. "I missed you guys so much." said Kelso.

"We both missed you too." said both Eric and Donna at the same time.

"Freddy Kruger is a real fucking bastard." said Kelso.

"We all know Kelso." said Eric and Donna at the same time.

They went back to where they were before and started to watch the t.v. again.

"This is too easy." yawned Freddy. "I need a real challenge. Hmmm, about about him." A smile came to Freddy's face when he saw his next target walking around lost.

"Damn it! Where the hell am I?'' said Hyde.

Needless to say that Hyde's fate is to gruesome to be detailed or told so I shall describe it with these words, bloody, gore, flesh everywhere. The same fate happened to Fez then Jackie.

But in the end of it the gang was united in heaven Eric and Donna got married, and so did Hyde and Jackie. Eventually their bodies were found in the Vist Cruiser which was for some reason found at the Forman house. The families mourned for the children and their lives were never the same.

* * *

Alternate Ending Coming Soon! 


End file.
